


Five Thoughts

by ThereAreFiveLights



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreFiveLights/pseuds/ThereAreFiveLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short reflections of Max, Furiosa, and Nux set before, after, and during the events of Fury Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Thoughts

**First, Nux.**

In quiet moments (there aren't many of them), Nux remembers family. He feels the warmth of his mother's hands combing knots from his hair, hears her laughter as his father picks her up and spins her in their dusty one-room house, sees the brightness of her smile. He remembers being small and untainted, safe from the fire and metal of the Citadel and all the poison therein. In these moments (they're always at night), he squirms his way through the endless pile of warboys to Slit, curls up hot against his back, and allows himself to drift off and pretend.

 

 

**Second, Furiosa.**

Furiosa, in despair, rests back against the cool stones of the inner Citadel, far away from the nauseating cacophony of filthy and infected warboys, covers her face with her hands and asks herself the dreadful question, the one she's been struggling to answer for months without a moment of rest that haunts her dreams both asleep and awake, asks herself what sacrifices an Imperator of the Citadel would have to make in order to rescue five women, one of them practically a child, from the grasp of Immortan Joe and his clutch of brainwashed fanatics. The answer is simply everything.

 

 

**Third, Max.**

He goes back to the Citadel two weeks later hoping to silence the voices. The stillness lasts three days, broken one morning on a tour of the massive tech shop where, amid the scampering of black thumbs and warboys, he sees Nux standing in the center of the room and Glory right beside him with her small fingers wrapped around his wrist, just below his rusted IV cuff. 

"Go back to the wasteland, Max."

She follows him all the way to his car, watching as he shakes and pales and sweats. He realizes only days later he never said goodbye.

 

 

**Fourth, Furiosa.**

After things finally begin to settle down, Furiosa stands where he once stood, hands on the water switches, her entire focus rests on the stretch of sand and desolation in the distance and she realizes in that moment, just how small this patch of green, her home, truly is, an island housing the only freshwater well in the vast sea of salt and blood. Ultimately, Joe's legacy, more than children or wives or warboys, is this Green Place and although she the thought of sympathizing with him sickens her, she understands why he fought so hard to build a legacy.

 

 

**Finally, Nux.**

In panicked moments (and there are many of them), Nux tries to ignore how fear twists in his chest and chokes him like the lumps on his throat squeezing down on his windpipe. He thinks on the Organic Mechanic opening up dead warboys and pulling black lumps from their rotten guts and wonders if his will look the same splattered on the burning sand.

He raises the flare, hoping that Valhalla isn't (as he sometimes, in dark moments, suspects it might be) a lie, and breathes a sob of relief when his blood bag tears it from his shaking fingers. 


End file.
